Combo
A Combo deck is one of the three main types of decks. A combo deck aims to win by using a few cards to devastating effect. Combo deck types Playing for no cost Playing cards for no cost has been a classic combo move. There are many ways of doing this, including: *Reanimato (リアニメイト): Put creatures into your graveyard, then bring them back with cards like Inferno Gate and Inferno Sign. This tactic led Inferno Gate to be banned and Inferno Sign to be restricted to 1. **Sapphire Eggplant **Romanoff Guljeneraid **Romanoff Reborn **Romanoff Sign **Romanesk Sign **Guljene-raid **Sir Virginia Reborn **Hellgat Moon **Surprise Virginia **Babylonian Reanimation *Transmogrify ( 転生プログラム, literally ''Reincarnation Program): Rearrange the top card of your deck so that a powerful creature is near the top, then cast Transmogrify to play it. Alternately, run only powerful creatures in your deck and use psychic creatures as your main creature body, then cast Transmogrify to easily play that powerful creature. These types of tactics led to Transmogrify being restricted to 1. **Altgear Reincarnation **Sapphire Reincarnation **Raiser Reincarnation **Yata Izuna Reincarnation **Hyperspatial reincarnation *Heaven's Gate (ヘブンズ・ゲート): Gather powerful blocker creatures like Syrius, Firmament Elemental and Milzam, Spirit of Miracles, then play them with Heaven's Gate. **Heaven's Gate Blockers ***Heaven's Romanesk ***Furious Milzam ***Heaven's Marshall ***Almeric Heaven *Miramisu (ミラミス): Spam powerful creatures in the battle zone using The Door of Miracle and Mystery and Hogan Blaster. **Romanesk Door **Door Burn **Miramisu Reincarnation *Hyperspatial Orochi (超次元オロチ) **Orochi Immortal *Emperor Chirico (エンペラー・キリコ): Use Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves to cast spells like Crest EVO Charger to quickly get to 8 mana, then play Chirico and gain a large field advantage. This tactic led both Amaterasu and Chirico to be restricted to 1. Nevertheless, Chirico decks remain extremely popular and meta-worthy. **Emperor Chirico deck *God Saga *Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit *Psychic Turbo *Möbius Chakra *Warrior One Shot *Using Aqua Swallow Counter and Full Throttle Sergeant ''or Ryoma Giant to easily generate and cross Galaxy Blade - The Final. *Shachihoko Spring *Wedding Gate *Christie Gate *Eureka Drain *Aurora Marriage *Melge Loop One-Shot *Kaiser "Demon Blade" *Shoegazer One-Shot Combo with key cards *Miranda Gift: A deck based on Faerie Gift and Come On Pippi/Geo Crashing Miranda, the Dimensional Force. *Volg Thunder Deckout: A deck based on Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman and Volg Thunder to deckout the opponent. Instant death combo An instant death combo deck is a deck that wishes to end the game in one turn (but not necessarily the first turn). *Crimson Sorge Infinite loop An Infinite Loop deck wishes to repeat a simple action each turn to lock down the opponent. *Put In Battle Zone ("''cip", literally ''come in play) Loop **''''Adorak Vacuum lock **Vacuum Amaterasu *Ragmal Loop *Deformer Loop *Pharzi Loop *Dolmarks Loop *Amon Lock *Giovanni Squall Trigger deck A trigger deck contains many shield trigger cards to play them somehow, like with Benzo, the Hidden Fury or Marshall Queen. Madness A madness deck (named after the similar Magic: The Gathering ability) is designed to play cards that can be played when they are discarded during your opponent's turn, like Terradragon Arque Delacerna and Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade. Since many of these creatures have Admiral in their names, they are sometimes referred to as Admirals. Cards that facilitate playing these creatures include Hundred Eyes, Secret Spirit Treasure and Antionette, Beautiful Battle Dragon Princess (in combination with something that can destroy it on your opponent's turn like Super Shachihoko Castle and Falconer, Lightfang Ninja). *Madness deck Category:Deck Type